No Life After You
by mintygreeny
Summary: He left, but came back only a few months later not being able to stay away. What changed his mind? Why leave in the first place?


Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the charecters and Daughtry owns the song. (Daughtry - Life After You)

I wasn't away for even three months before I realized I couldn't be away from her. When that realization hit me, I decided I would go back. I told Tasha and apologised. She wasn't mad at me, but she was disappointed. She was disappointed that I would leave the one I love alone, heartbroken.

_"Rose, I need to tell you something," I said when she walked into the gym for our morning practice._

_"Well, spit it out," she said and raised her eyebrows. I saw the usual attempt of raising one eyebrow, but she failed as usual. I bit my lip hard, trying to stop myself from laughing. This wasn't the situation for laughing._

_"I talked to Alberta yesterday, and I told her that I was leaving. I'm going to leave tonight. I'm taking Tasha's offer." I said and waited for the rage that was sure to come. It never did._

_"If that's what you want," she murmured, looking down._

_"Roza," I tried reaching for her, but she turned around and started walking away._

_"Goodbye, Guradian Belikov," Ouch...  
_

_When she walked away, she took my heart with her. Now I'm left heartless._

I was now driving in my car, getting closer to the academy. I heard a familiar song in the radio and turned the music up.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

I pushed the gas for the car to go faster. I was speeding right now, but nothing was stopping me to get to her right now. I had to see her face, and hold her in my arms.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you._

This song couldn't be more accurate. Well, it could, but it already is pretty accurate. We've been through so much together. Finally when we were starting to figure it out, I left. I left her, I left my heart with her. And I'm going to get it back.

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I woule die here without you._

I still remember that day like yesterday. I saw the pain that witheld her eyes. She was broken, shattered, like me. But right then it felt like the right thing to do. When I look back, I know it was the worst mistake I had ever done. I still can't forgive myself. I try, but I can't.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you._

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

I arrived at the gates and the guardians let me in. One of the guardians there was Stan and he looked surprised to see me. I parked my car and was right out of the door. I sped walking to the dhampir dorms. I didn't spare a look at the reseptionist, but kept walking, running the stair up. When I finally reached her door, I took a deep berath in, readying myself, and knocked. Knocked, and knocked, but there was nothing. I was frustrated. Then I realized it was dinner time.

I walked to the commons and walked in. The silent whispers started immediately when I walked in. I searched the room for Rose, but didn't see her. I did see her friends in their usual table, but no Rose. Right now I was getting frustrated.

I barged out of the room and walked outside. I started for the woods when a voice came from behind me. "She's in the gym,"

I turned around and saw Alberta there, leaning against a tree. "Excuse me?" I asked her. How did she know...

"I said she's in the gym. Letting out her anger, again." She said, with her face completely serious.

"Thank you," I said warily and left her satanding there as I ran to the gym. Sure enough, I saw her there, kicking the crap out of the dummies. And that's when I noticed one of the dummies she was pretty much killing. It was a tall dummie, with shoulder length hair and a long duster. There was no doubt the dummie was representing me.

Rose heard someone walk in and turned around fast. She was breathing heavily and was sweating all over. First she had a look of pure hate in her eyes, but when she saw me, it turned into surprise. "Dimtiri?" she whispered, obviously out of breath.

"Rose, before you say anything, please hear me out." I said and she kept her face emotionless now. "What I did was a msitake. I realize it now. At the time it seemed the right thing to do, but when you walked out of that door, you took my heart with you." I said, pointing to the gym doors. "I love you, Roza. I can't stay away from you." I said all this, walking closer and closer to her all the time. "You mean everything to me, and if I ever lost you, I'd die inside. I would have nothing to live for. All I'm asking is for a second chance. I will show you how much I love you, and prove to you that you can trust me. I will never leave you as long as I live." I said. I was now standing in front of her. She didn't say anything.

Then she surprised me by punching me straight in the jaw. I was baffled and it hurt immensely. I fell back first on the floor. I held my jaw, eyes showing a look of pain and hurt. Rose just stood there, trying to even her breathing. I got up carefully to face her again. I was about to say something when she surprised me by crushing her lips on mine. The kiss hurt my jaw, but I kissed her back nevertheless.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do_

She put her hands firmly around my neck and pulled me to her, kissing me with such force I think I might've passed out, but I took a hold of her waist and pulled her against me kissing her back. She pulled away from me and rested her forehead against mine. She looked into my eyes, long.

"If you ever dare leave me again, I will hunt you down myself." She said seriously, but I had to chuckled though. When I did, she joined in too.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

"I would never dare to leave to again, Roza. I love you too mcuh to do that." I whispered.

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

"Good, then I forgive you." She said and smiled. "I love you too, Dimitri." She said and I took that as my que to kiss her again, pouring my love into that one kiss, showing her just how much I've missed her.

_'Cause I know there's no life after you._


End file.
